


Stoking the Erotica

by HeyYousGuys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Photography, Erotica, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYousGuys/pseuds/HeyYousGuys
Summary: Based on ClassicalECentric's prompt on PalominoPup’s Facebook group: NSFW Story idea: Cas and Dean are competing body models for Michael Stokes, and are in an online competition to get the most views. The most views gets the cover of Michael's new book. Dean is a clotheshorse and doesn't want to do nudes, whereas Cas is all for using his whole body to make people happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicalECentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/gifts).



> This turned out to be a lot longer than I intended. Lots of smut and lust. Enjoy!
> 
> (Note: Un-Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.)

“What is your comfort level with nudity? As you probably know, my subjects are often photographed in the nude. Sometimes, genitalia is showing. Not always, though. I never force a model to do more than they’re comfortable with.” Michael Stokes was the kind of photographer that Dean felt immediately at ease with. His upfront honesty left no room for guesswork. His subjects knew exactly what to expect during the shoot and how their images would be used. Dean appreciated the transparency.  
  
Deciding to do this wasn’t easy. He had been a fitness and fashion model since he dropped out of high school. It was good money and paid the bills well. It put Sammy through law school and gave Dean the financial security and peace of mind that they’d never had growing up.  
  
When John died, Dean decided to come out of the closet. He had lived for so long in his father’s shadow, trying to be what his father wanted. Now, he could be himself. He told Sammy he’d always been attracted to men. He didn’t know if he was gay or bi. He genuinely thought he liked women at least a little. But he had also been very good at convincing himself that he was the person his father thought him to be. Sometimes, it was hard for Dean to figure out which parts of him were real and which parts he’d convinced himself had to be real. But, gay or bi, it didn’t matter much to him in the long run. And it certainly didn’t matter to Sammy.  
  
Or Bobby. Or Ellen. Or Jo. Or Charlie. In fact, none of his family (which included his insane and beautiful redheaded best friend) cared who Dean loved or slept with. They just wanted to see him happy. Which is why Dean had felt compelled to meet with Michael Stokes in the first place.  
  
Stokes had approached him at a gallery opening, where a multi-photo display of Dean was the centerpiece of the exhibit. Stokes had been admiring a giant photograph of Dean, eight feet wide by ten feet tall. It was the focal point of the gallery’s upper floor. Dean had known that an 8x10 foot photo of himself, shirtless and pants nearly falling off of his hips, would be on display. But he hadn’t been prepared for just how big that truly was. He was gawking at his own image. Every freckle, every scar, every little imperfection on his body was on full display.  
  
“It’s beautiful!” he heard someone on his right reverently whisper. Dean turned to see who had spoken and found himself face to face with one of the most famous modern photographers. The man turned and his eyes widened for a moment, then returned to normal, as he realized who was standing in front of him. “Well, if it isn’t the lovely subject himself!” Stokes stuck out his hand and Dean tentatively took it to shake.  
  
“Hi,” he managed to barely get the word out. This was Michael Stokes! The man was a legend! Dean had seen his work. He only photographed the hottest of the hot. Or, rather, his photography made his subjects look like the hottest of the hot. Stokes’s photographs had a way of making his subjects seem alluring, seductive even. Dean was a huge fan! In fact, Stokes’s photographs were one of the reasons why Dean had decided to come out.  
  
Stokes turned back to the giant image of Dean and scrutinized it for a moment. “You’re beautiful.” Stokes said it so simply, as though it were plain fact. Dean blushed from his toes to the top of his head. He didn’t manage to say anything, which caused Stokes to turn back to him. “I’m sorry. I’m causing you distress. That was not my intention, I promise you. But it’s true: you are a very beautiful human being. As a photographer, it’s my job to notice the beauty in the world.”  
  
“Thank you,” Dean finally managed to find his voice. “I’m sorry for my bad manners. I’m not normally so socially awkward. It’s just… you’re one of my idols. You’re the reason I finally decided to come out to my family.”  
  
“That is an honor, Dean,” Stokes replied, face lighting up. He seemed truly flattered. Dean blushed again. “Dean, I would like to photograph you, if you’re amenable to it.” Dean’s brain short circuited.  
  
“How do you know my name?” Why was he fixating on that point? What did it matter? Michael Stokes had just asked Dean to be a subject of his photographs. Who cares how Stokes knew his name? Only… it mattered to Dean. He didn’t know why. But the reason mattered.  
  
Stokes laughed gently, almost shyly. “I have a confession to make: Stella told me you’d be here today. I’ve been trying to track you down for weeks, ever since Stella told me about you.” Stella was the photographer whose work was on display in this gallery and who had taken the giant photograph of Dean now displayed in front of him. Stella had been one of Dean’s favorite fashion photographers.  
  
“But… why?”  
  
Another gentle laugh. “Stella wants to break into nude art photography. She asked for my advice. I asked to see examples of her work. She gave me a smattering of her best images. You’re in there a lot, Dean. She’s very proud of her work with you.” Dean blushed again. “I was taken aback. You’re exactly the type of model I like to use: beautiful but masculine, hardworking but humble, breathtaking and still modest. The microexpressions in your face give you away, Dean. You’re not some cocky model who is loving the camera. Your face in those photos tells me that your mind is on family, friends, travels you’ve had, memories of good times and, even, some bad times. I can see it in your eyes. You’re a subject, not just a model. You’re what I need, Dean.”  
  
That was how he found himself in Michael Stokes’s office two weeks later, discussing how much clothing he would or wouldn’t wear in the photo shoot. In those two weeks, Dean had gotten over his star-struckedness and was now able to talk to Michael like any other photographer he’d worked with.  
  
“To be honest, Michael, I like clothes. Fuck it, I love clothes!” They both laughed easily. “That’s why I went into fashion modeling. I grew up dirt poor. I skipped meals so my little brother could eat. So I generally prefer to show off my nice clothes that I can finally afford.”  
  
“I get that. I came from humble beginnings myself, Dean. And I won’t push you beyond your comfort zone. But I’d like to push past standard fashion modeling decor, if that’s all right with you. I know Stella had you with low slung jeans and no shirt. Would you be comfortable with tighter jeans, ones that outline your cock, and having them unzipped to show off your pubic hair?  
  
“Yeah…” he blushed a little, his voice just a fraction smaller, “... I think that could be okay.”  
  
“Dean,” Michael leaned in toward Dean and took his hand. “I am not going to push you on this. If you don’t want to do that, just say so. I will never, ever do anything that is outside of your comfort zone.”  
  
“The thing is, Michael,” Dean said, smiling earnestly, “I want to do something outside of my comfort zone. It’s new and exciting. I haven’t felt this giddy about a project since I first started modeling as a kid. That was over 15 years ago. It’s nice to feel this way again.”  
  
“Fair enough!” Michael released his hand and grinned from ear to ear. “So let’s say this: I’ll push you a little during the shoot itself. If you absolutely don’t want to do something, you tell me. If you aren’t sure but are okay with continuing, we’ll continue. If you decide later that you don’t like what we did, I’ll delete the images, no questions asked, no hesitation. Sound good?”  
  
“Michael, and I mean this in a truly platonic and business-like way: I love you!” Both men had a good laugh. Michael wasn’t a bad looking guy by any means. In fact, in any other circumstances, Dean would find him incredibly attractive. But this was business and Dean kept his work contacts firmly in the friend category.  
  
“Good. Let’s get started then!” Michael exclaimed, standing up and nodding toward the door.  
  
“Now?” Dean squeaked. He had figured they’d hash out the details today and then schedule a day to photograph.  
  
“Absolutely!” Michael exclaimed. “I’m excited to start on this project with you, Dean. I hope that’s okay.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure! It’s an honor!” Dean said, standing up to follow Michael into the next room and waiting for instructions.  
  
“One more thing before we go,” Michael added.  
  
“Yes?” Dean awaited bad news. Michael sounded apprehensive for the first time.  
  
“I have a veteran of mine here.” He chuckled at Dean’s quizzical expression. “Both a war veteran and an experienced subject.” Michael was known for using veterans a lot in his work.  
  
“Okay… are you expecting us to work together?” Dean clarified.  
  
“Not unless you want to. But I will be shooting you each today, during the same time slot. You won’t have to be together unless you wish to be. But I thought it might add a little spice to the images if I had the two of you here at the same time. Is that okay, Dean? You can absolutely say no and we can schedule another time.”  
  
Dean thought about it seriously for a few moments. On one hand, it would be a great chance to see how Michael normally operated. His veteran model would be comfortable with him and they’d have a natural flow between them. Dean longed to see that. On the other hand, it meant that Dean would be exposed to another man. Probably an attractive one, if Michael’s normal subjects were anything to go by. Dean didn’t know if his libido could handle that. This wasn’t a porn shoot. It was an art shoot. Dean would need to keep himself in check if someone else was going to be photographed with him.  
  
“Okay,” Dean found himself agreeing. “I’d like to see how you normally work your models.  
  
“Subjects,” Michael corrected. “Don’t say models in front of Castiel. He gets pretty uptight about it.”  
  
“Castiel? I take it that’s your veteran guy?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes. He can be a little… different than most. Nice guy. And a beautiful subject. But don’t call him a model, please.”  
  
“Okay. Warning heeded.” 

\- - - 

When Michael had called to say that he had a new subject coming in today and that they’d be working at the same time, Castiel had been a little reluctant. He’d never had qualms about showing off his very well-toned body. But wouldn’t it scare the new subject to have to share his body with an established subject of Michael’s? It was no secret that Michael’s subjects were often nude throughout their shoot and that, sometimes, a little fluffing up happened to make certain body parts a little more… presentable. Michael usually scheduled newbies alone, so that they didn’t get so intimidated.  
  
Michael had gone on to say that he had a plan. He had watched this new subject work with Stella Dronyi, though the subject hadn’t known this. The man was always a great subject to work with, but really stepped up his game when things turned into a competition. Michael planned to make this photoshoot a competition between Castiel and Dean, knowing that it would up both of their games.  
  
Castiel was intrigued. Michael was a great photographer and a consummate professional. Not only did he know what he was doing, he would also never put his subjects through anything they couldn’t handle. Castiel was fascinated by the thought of a completely new subject who would be open to such competition. He had eagerly agreed to Michael’s request and was excited to work that day. His nerves were practically buzzing already.  
  
Michael came through the studio door just then and smiled radiantly at Castiel. Castiel was clad in nothing but a plush robe, though the studio was kept very warm so that the nude subjects never got chilly during their shoots. Castiel started to walk over to greet Michael, when he spotted the new guy. Castiel stopped dead in his tracks and stared, barely blinking. While most of Michael’s subjects were attractive, this man was nothing short of an Adonis. His facial features were so perfect that Renaissance artists would weep at its perfection. When the man made eye contact with Castiel, it was as though the world stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked down the hallway toward the studio, Dean admired the photographs on the walls. Michael was insanely talented and his subjects were gorgeous. Dean was honored to be offered a place among them.  
Michael pushed open a door and headed in eagerly, as though he couldn’t wait one second longer to begin. Dean walked into the studio and looked around. It was light and open and warm. Dean tugged at his collar a little, wondering how Michael worked in such heat. But then it occurred to him that the models… uh, subjects, were often naked. The heated studio was for their benefit. How thoughtful of Michael to sacrifice his own comfort to keep his subjects comfortable. Another sign that Dean was in good hands.  
  
Dean scanned the studio and his eyes fell upon the starkest pair of blue eyes he’d ever seen. The man, presumably the veteran subject Castiel, was staring at Dean, mouth agape. Dean stared back, equally awe-struck. The man must have been hand-sculpted by the gods! Dean had seen many attractive men in his life. Dean had seen many attractive men in Michael’s photographs. But this man topped them all!  
  
“Dean, meet Castiel. Castiel is a regular of mine and a dear friend. Cas, meet Dean. Dean is a new subject. Recommended to me by Stella Dronyi.” Michael made introductions. Neither man moved. Michael smirked as he looked between them for a moment before declaring, “Well, I think it’s safe to say that you two will enjoy working together.”

\- - -

Once Michael had said that the man was recommended by Stella Dronyi, Castiel had expected an arrogant fashion model. So when Michael teased that the two subjects would enjoy working together, Castiel was surprised to see the man blush and look down. He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lower lip. And wasn’t that just the cutest? The man was shy. Castiel hadn’t expected that at all. Realizing that, as the veteran, Castiel should be the one to step up, he reached out his hand and introduced himself.

\- - -

“Hello, Dean,” came a gravelly, libido-inducing voice. Dean looked up, wide-eyed. As if this guy could get any more perfect! Damn, even his voice was sexy! “I’m Castiel. I’m glad we’ll be working together.”  
  
“Me… uh, me… too,” Dean stammered out. Great! This guy probably thought Dean was an absolute idiot!  
  
“Dean, it’s okay to be nervous,” Castiel told him kindly. “I was very nervous on my first shoot with Michael as well. But, trust me, we’re going to have fun today and you’re going to love working with Michael!”  
  
“And with Castiel!” Michael added, patting Castiel on the back.  
  
“Thanks, Cas,” Dean managed to say, looking up and smiling shyly.  
  
“Damn, Dean,” Castiel commented, “keep up those shy smiles and I won’t need any fluffing during this shoot!” Castiel winked and then turned and walked toward a small prep area in the corner, where chairs and a coat rack (or, in this case, a robe rack) sat next to a small table. The table had glasses of water and some light snacks. Castiel strutted over and slowly let the robe slip down his body.  
  
Dean watched as Castiel’s bare backside was exposed. He felt his throat go dry. The man’s back muscles were gorgeous and chiseled. Dean had never been turned on by back muscles before, but every single inch of this man was stunning. Dean licked his lips as his eyes roved over Castiel’s pert and perky ass. Dean wanted to touch, to lick, to taste. He barely suppressed a moan, remembering that Michael was here and they were on a job. Dean had to get his head in the game and get his work done.  
Just when Dean had resolved himself to remain professional, Castiel looked demurely over his shoulder and winked at Dean, giving his hips a little shake. Suddenly, Dean realized that Castiel was challenging him. This was going to be a battle of wills to see who could turn the other one on more. Oh it was on! 

\- - -

Castiel watched as Michael walked Dean to the wardrobe and found a pair of jeans to put on. Castiel smirked as he realized what Michael was doing. Those jeans were definitely going to be snug on Dean, which would be nice for Castiel, since it would make a nice view to oggle. Dean slipped back behind a curtain and began changing. Castiel could see a silhouette of Dean’s body.  
  
While some people found explicit nudity to be a turn on, Castiel liked the tease of an implication. The silhouette was more erotic to Castiel than if Dean had stripped naked in front of him. His mouth went dry as he watched Dean’s silhouette bend over and take his boxer briefs off before pulling the snugger jeans on. Castiel had to reach down and take a sip of water as Dean whipped his shirt off and then strode out from behind the curtain, clad only in the snug jeans. The zipper was left undone, leaving just a tease of Dean’s bush showing. It was as though Michael knew exactly what Castiel’s kinks were and he was orchestrating an erotic photoshoot.  
  
Castiel turned away and took a deep breath. He was a professional. This wasn’t a porn shoot. This was art. He was going to be a good subject and keep his hands to himself. The erotically charged atmosphere would be a good energy for this shoot, but Castiel would leave it at that. Longing, desperation, pining: those would be the undertones of Castiel’s photoshoot today. He snapped his robe up and put it back on.

\- - -

Dean stepped tentatively out from behind the curtain and felt oddly shy. He normally would have swaggered out and shown off his sexy ass (he knew it looked awesome in those jeans), but seeing Castiel naked and knowing he was a veteran of Michael’s work made Dean feel like he had an uphill battle in this contest. He wanted to be a good subject for Michael today. He wanted to be sexy and beautiful and maybe even a little erotic. He vowed to keep his libido in check, keep his hands off of Castiel, and seduce the fuck out of the camera. 

\- - -

Castiel watched, entranced, as Dean leaned confidently against a wall and stared seductively at the camera. He was a little jealous not to have that look directed at himself, but he kept his face neutral. He watched in awe as Dean moved to different poses, responded to Michael’s directions, and teased his fingers toward his waistline. He hooked a thumb into each side of the open zipper and drew the jeans down just a little more. Castiel felt his length harden as he watched Dean position himself in just a way that made his hard cock, outlined beautifully in those snug jeans, the focal point of this pose. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean.

\- - -

Dean was hyper-aware of Castiel’s gaze the entire shoot. For over thirty minutes, he felt like his every nerve was going to explode as Castiel watched him pose and take direction and move his body in a variety of sultry ways. The man’s lingering stare only made Dean more turned on as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Deciding he was going to see if he could get as much of a reaction from Castiel as Castiel was causing in him, Dean decided to push the jeans open just a little further. He exposed just the base of his cock, watching as Castiel’s eyes widen fractionally and his pupils dilated. Dean’s mind was suddenly filled with images of Castiel on his knees, yanking those jeans off of Dean in haste and taking Dean into that gorgeous mouth of his. Dean bit his bottom lip to stifle another moan.  
  
“Perfect!” Michael exclaimed, bringing Dean back to himself. “Just perfect, Dean! That was exactly what I wanted!” Michael smiled down at the camera’s LCD panel at the last image he’d captured. He unmounted the camera from his setup and brought it over to Dean to review the images with him. 

\- - -

Castiel had expected Dean to have a cocky reaction to the images. Maybe to smile and exclaim over his favorite ones. Castiel had worked with a few fashion models before and most of them were pretty full of themselves. He was pleasantly surprised and even more turned on when Dean said shyly, “I’d rather not look through those. I don’t like seeing myself in photos. I trust your judgment, Michael.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Michael laughed. “Just know that you were a perfect subject! Just as perfect as my dear friend Castiel here!” Castiel blushed as both Dean and Michael turned their attention to him. He was aware of the soft robe enveloping him and that his erection was painfully obvious through the fabric of it. But Dean didn’t seem to notice. He was staring at Castiel’s face, looking his fill.  
  
‘Interesting,’ thought Castiel, ‘he doesn’t seem to be averse to nudity. Most newbies would stare elsewhere during their first nude or semi-nude photoshoot.’ Despite his earlier judgment at what Castiel thought would be cockiness on Dean’s part, Castiel decided to be a little cocky himself and give Dean a nice show during his own photoshoot.  
  
“Okay. I’m going to get set for Castiel’s shoot. Stick around, Dean,” Michael called over his shoulder as he walked over to set up another part of the studio. “I have plans for the both of you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Castiel whispered alluringly, “stick around, Dean.” He winked and headed over to the station Michael was now preparing. 

\- - -

Dean wanted to zip up his jeans and cover himself, but there was no way he would have been able to, not with how snug the jeans were. He felt self-conscious in the presence of the perfection that was Castiel. The man had watched Dean like a hawk the entire photoshoot. Whether it was to catch a slip up on the part of the new guy or to see how Dean worked as a model, Dean didn’t know. There didn’t seem to be judgment behind the gaze. It wasn’t until Dean had lowered his jeans that he had understood: Castiel found him attractive. Just as he found Castiel attractive. That fact made Dean want to cover up and hide, not feeling like he was good enough for Castiel.  
  
His earlier confidence at being challenged to a contest was gone. Dean slunk over to the wardrobe and grabbed a robe. He felt silly and inexperienced next to Castiel. Part of him wanted to leave now, his doubts overcoming him. But Michael had said to stick around. And, so, Dean covered himself in a robe and strode over to the prep area to have some snacks and drink some water.

\- - -

Castiel’s heart sank at seeing that Dean hadn’t followed them. He wasn’t going to watch the photoshoot as Castiel had watched his. Maybe challenging him had been a bad idea. Maybe Dean wasn’t the kind of guy who liked a challenge like that. Maybe Castiel needed to play it differently.  
  
Since Michael was still setting up, Castiel strode slowly over to Dean and stopped a few feet away. He waited until Dean noticed him before speaking up. “I’m sorry if my teasing made you feel bad, Dean. That was not my intent.”  
“It’s okay.” Dean was being kind. Castiel could see that he still felt meek. “I just… I get self-conscious around gorgeous men.” Castiel’s eyebrows shot up and Dean turned about ten shades redder. “I mean… I, uh…” Dean stammered, eyes glued to the floor. Castiel felt the need to reassure him.  
  
“Dean,” he said, putting a hand under Dean’s chin and tilting his face so they could make eye contact. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I was entranced, watching your part of the photoshoot. The way you make love to the camera is intoxicating. You have nothing to be ashamed of, gorgeous.” Castiel threw another flirty wink in there, to drive the point home. Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again.  
  
“I just… I feel so…” Dean took a moment to think of the right words. Castiel granted him time to assemble his thoughts. “I feel unworthy next to you, Cas. You’re so comfortable with the nudity Michael typically wants. And I just… I’m not there yet. I don’t feel comfortable with nudity.”  
  
“Does my nudity bother you? I can tell Michael that I’ll wear clothing for this shoot, if it would make you feel more at east.”  
  
“Not yours, Cas,” Dean chuckled. “My own. I wish I were as confident in my body as you are. You’re so sexy.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whispered comfortingly. “You are stunningly gorgeous. And erotica isn’t about explicit nudity. It’s about seduction, teasing. Your photoshoot was perfect. God, I was thoroughly aroused your entire photoshoot.”  
  
“You were?” Dean looked stunned, as though he honestly didn’t believe it.  
  
Castiel parted his robe slightly and nodded down toward his still-hard cock. Dean’s eyes fell upon it and Castiel could see desire written in Dean’s expression. Dean licked his lips and Castiel felt his cock twitch. “Apparently, it’s not just your photoshoot that turns me on,” Castiel said. Dean’s eyes traveled back up his body and looked into his eyes, as though looking for a punchline. When he saw only sincerity, Dean smiled.  
  
“Come on,” Castiel stood and grabbed Dean’s hand. “You gave me a hot shoot. I think it’s time I pay you back.” Castiel was pleased when Dean took his hand and followed back over to the station Michael had finished setting up for him. 

\- - -

Dean was enthralled with Castiel’s body during his shoot. And it seemed like Castiel wasn’t trying to make love to the camera, but to him. He looked at the camera plenty, sure, but his eyes would dart over to Dean and he would wink and it would drive Dean wild.  
  
As he watched Castiel lay out on the dark floor, knees bent and one hand behind his head, Dean knew he was a goner. He wanted this man in front of him so badly that he could taste it. Dean watched as Castiel tugged himself just a bit, “fluffing” as it was called in the industry. Dean palmed his own hard cock, still held back by his tight jeans. ‘Oh yeah,’ Dean thought to himself. ‘I am so gay!’


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel watched Dean palm his cock and he was nearly gone. He had never come during a photoshoot, but he was getting pretty close now. He had to avert his eyes a few times, to get his mind back on what he was doing. He was technically at work, for crying out loud. The fact that he wanted to pull Dean down onto the floor and have his way with him would have to be put aside for a while.  
  
Castiel decided to give Dean the best show possible, even if Castiel couldn’t look to see Dean’s reaction too frequently. He stared at the camera as though the camera were the key to winning Dean over. He positioned his body in ways that he imagined Dean would like to see him. Maybe he was showing off a little. Castiel was a bit of an exhibitionist. But he was also getting pleasure out of the knowledge that he was teasing Dean. 

\- - -

Dean couldn’t have pulled his eyes away if a bulldozer came crashing through the studio. Castiel was beyond beautiful. The things Dean wanted to do to that man. It was taking every ounce of his restraint not to straddle the man there on the floor and fuck him until he could no longer speak.  
  
Dean watched that lithe body work its magic as Michael snapped photo after photo. It felt as though Cas was presenting himself to Dean, like a present to be opened later. Dean couldn’t wait to unwrap such a gift.  
  
Castiel moved his legs and laid in a way that fully exposed his cock and balls. Dean had to turn away before he came. It would be unprofessional of him to come on a photoshoot. But this was almost too much. Dean would definitely have some fantasies later tonight. 

\- - -

“That was perfection, as always, Cas!” Michael praised him. Castiel rarely blushed. But knowing that Dean was watching him made him turn pink after receiving praise. He quietly whispered a thanks to Michael and grabbed his robe. “All right, my lovelies, take a short break while I set up one more station and then I’d like to photograph you two together, if that’s okay.”  
  
Castiel looked up to see Dean looking at him apprehensively. Castiel gave Dean a coy smile and a wink and Dean chuckled. “Sounds good, Michael,” Dean said, sounding more confident than Castiel himself felt.  
  
As Michael set up another station, the two men headed over to the prep area and sat down. At first, they were both quiet, trying not to look at one another. But Dean finally broke the silence.  
  
“Damn, Cas, that was… I had to look away a few times to collect myself.”  
  
“You are driving me wild, Dean,” Castiel couldn’t help but confess.  
  
“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Dean replied, indicating his very hard cock, which was now pulled out of his jeans to relieve the pressure. Castiel stared at the smooth shaft. Dean was slightly longer than Castiel, but just a tad skinnier around. Castiel could imagine all of the different things he could do to that cock.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was deep and rough to his own ears, “would you perhaps want to meet somewhere after this? To… relieve the tension, so to speak.”  
  
“You have no fucking idea how much I want to do that, Cas!” Dean responded, blushing but still maintaining eye contact.  
  
“Are you a top or a bottom?” Castiel needed to know. Maybe it was too direct of a question for someone he had met less than 2 hours ago. Then again, they were going to meet up later to fuck each other’s brains out. So maybe not?  
  
“I’m a vers,” Dean replied. “But right now, all I can think about is you on top of me, having your way with me.”  
“I hope this next session goes quickly because I can’t wait to do just that!” They both chuckled. Why was it so easy, discussing their impending sex in a professional setting? Why did Castiel feel so comfortable with this gorgeous man in front of him? Maybe it was the sexual tension that had been plaguing them both since they’d met, but Castiel felt like Dean was someone he could get to know. Maybe even someone he could fall for.  
  
And wasn’t that something! Castiel, who rarely got into relationships and preferred to have friends with benefits over boyfriends, could see himself falling for someone. Gabriel would have a field day with this, if he knew!  
  
But Castiel found, to his surprise, that he wasn’t ashamed of his feelings. In fact, the idea of spending time with Dean and getting to know him seemed exciting. Castiel knew then and there that he wanted to pursue this thing between them.  
  
“So what about you, Cas?” Dean inquired, pulling Castiel out of his thoughts.  
  
“Hmm?” Castiel blinked a few times, coming back to reality.  
  
Dean chuckled in response to Castiel’s zoning out. “Are you a top or a bottom?”  
  
“I am whatever you want me to be, Dean!” Castiel blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, merely think it. But Dean’s reverent expression told Castiel that the slip up was okay.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip and looked into Castiel’s eyes. “I want to kiss you right now, Cas. Would that be okay?”  
  
“I don’t think one kiss would hurt.” Castiel wanted so much more. But they had to get through this last photoshoot first. Castiel always loved his work. But, today, he found the obstacle of completing his work to be annoying.  
  
Castiel leaned in slowly, timidly. Dean met him halfway and crashed their lips together. It was rough: all teeth and tongue and force. But that only made it better. Dean was not a gentle lover. And Castiel was 100% okay with that fact. That would make it all the more pleasurable when they finally fell into bed later. 

\- - -

Cas tasted of cinnamon and sweetness. Dean wanted more and more. He knew he was being a bit rough, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. Dean wanted to take everything he could get, since he knew he’d have to wait for a while before proceeding any further.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t, he knew they had to wait, but Dean couldn’t help but place his hands on Castiel’s hard body. Dean put his hands at his waist, not wanting to overstep too many boundaries. His hands found their way to that sexy, toned back of Cas’s, as their mouths continue to plunder one another. Dean slowly, agonizingly slowly, let his hands roam down Cas’s back toward that sexy ass. 

\- - -

“Well... ,” they jumped apart upon hearing Michael’s voice. “This changes my idea for my last session.” Michael laughed and Dean looked abashed.  
  
“And that idea was?” Castiel’s tone was clipped, rife with annoyance.  
  
“Oh, calm down, hot stuff. You and Dean can make out on your own time,” Michael replied lightly. Michael knew Castiel well enough to know that Cas wasn’t actually mad, only frustrated. “I had wanted to continue the sexual tension between the two of you. You would be lying near one another, just out of reach. I would alternate which one I would photograph.But since you two seem to be okay with touching one another, I’m not averse to letting this photoshoot go where it may,” Michael explained. “Within reason!” he quickly added, seeing their hopeful look. “I don’t do porn!”  
  
“Of course not, Michael,” Castiel teased his friend. “You are an artiste!” He affected a pompous accent as he said the word ‘artiste’. Michael just laughed and rolled his eyes before walking back over to the station he just set up.  
  
Castiel turned to Dean and noticed some tension. “Hey,” he said softly, getting Dean’s attention. “If you’re not okay with this, we don’t have to do it. Michael would never force us.”  
  
“It’s just… it’s hard enough to keep my hands off of you already. How could I get through a whole session without doing all the things I want to do to you?”  
  
“That’s part of the fun of it,” Castiel explained. “The anticipation.”  
  
“The anticipation is killing me already, Cas,” Dean practically whined.  
  
“Tell you what,” Castiel stood up and reached his hand out to Dean. Dean took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Castiel stood tantalizingly close to Dean and whispered in his ear. “You do this for me and for Michael and I will make it *very* worth your while!” Castiel reached around to Dean, grabbing his ass and using it to pull their bodies flush together. Dean moaned and threw his head back.  
  
“Goddam, the things you do to me, Cas!” Dean leaned in and gently sucked at a spot on Cas’s neck. “Fine! One last session. Then we are heading back to my place!”  
  
“Hell yes we are!” Castiel breathed out, pushing his body into Dean’s. It took every ounce of strength he had, but Castiel finally tore himself away from Dean and walked over to the station. Dean followed behind.  
  
As they came up to the station and awaited Michael’s instruction, Castiel took in the set up. Sitting on top of the white backdrop and floor, Michael had a large, red, circular sofa chair set up, with stark black silk pillows and a black silk blanket draped over it. The chair looked large enough to hold two, if they were close together. Castiel wondered what Michael’s plan had been, back when he’d wanted them separate.  
  
“I’d like one of you on the chair and one next to it. Standing, sitting, laying on the floor, whatever feels natural. I want you two to let this shoot go where it may. Pretend like you don’t know the other wants you. Let things escalate naturally, as they seem to have done in reality,” Michael lightly chided. Dean seemed chagrined again but Castiel merely laughed.  
  
“Don’t worry, Michael, we haven’t ruined your session. In fact, I think knowing the other one wants it as badly is going to make this better.” Castiel patted Michael on the back and dropped his robe, sending another wink at Dean. 

\- - -

Dean, too, shed his robe, but suddenly remembered his jeans. “Umm.. do you still want me…” he gestured vaguely at the jeans and looked up at Michael questioningly.  
  
“What would you like to do, Dean?” Michael inquired kindly.  
  
Drumming up every ounce of courage he had, Dean slowly pulled his jeans down and stepped out of them. He didn’t feel totally comfortable being this exposed. But he could use that for the photoshoot. He could start off timid and cautious and build to feeling more comfortable as he and Castiel flirted and teased and built a trust between them. 

\- - -

Seeing Dean strip out of his jeans nearly undid Castiel. How was he supposed to go slowly through this shoot and not turn it into a porno now? This was torture. Sweet, sexy, tantalizing torture. 

\- - -

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down beside it, just out of reach if Castiel climbed on and tried to touch him. Castiel, realizing what Dean’s intentions were, got onto the chair, laid back comfortably, and looked over. He reached his hand out, just as Dean folded in on himself, covering himself up but also hiding from Castiel. Michael began snapping photos instantly.  
  
Castiel rolled toward the edge of the chair and reached out for Dean, lightly brushing his hands along Dean’s shoulder, then down his back. Dean turned his head, biting his lip as Castiel’s feather light touches swept over him. Slowly, he relaxed and opened up, leaning back into Castiel’s touches.  
  
Still not leaving the chair, Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pulled him slightly closer. Dean scooted back, now leaning against the chair for support. Castiel rolled back onto his back, now that his lover was within reach of him. He heard the click of the camera’s shutter as his whole body was splayed out for viewing, Dean’s still mostly hidden.  
  
Castiel reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s chest, rubbing his hand along the firm pectorals and letting his fingertips brush gently over Dean’s nipples. Dean arched his back, his head falling back to rest on the chair next to Castiel, his soft breaths telling Castiel that he was aroused. Click. Click. Michael was capturing every moment of this sensual dance between the two men.  
  
Castiel turned over onto his stomach and crawled toward Dean, running his hands down Dean’s body. Dean let his legs fall to the floor, finally exposing more of his body to the camera. Michael moved his position to better capture the moment. Castiel leaned in and gently peppered kisses over Dean’s neck and shoulders and jawline. Dean moaned as Castiel sucked at a soft spot on his neck.  
  
Castiel heard Michael audibly gasp. Michael was a professional, he was rarely thrown off his game. But, while Dean and Castiel were playing to the camera, this was also very real. Castiel wondered briefly if Michael had ever done such a shoot in his career.  
  
Michael’s gasp had caused Dean to tense up a bit. Castiel gently ran his hands along Dean’s chest and shoulders, soothing him and relaxing him. He felt the rippling of Dean’s muscles as Dean repositioned himself so that he was turned more toward Castiel, more toward the camera.  
  
Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s jaw in his hand. He laid his forehead against Dean’s and closed his eyes. Michael snapped several photos of this new position and hummed his assent. He was happy with the direction this photoshoot was going.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes to see that Dean’s were still shut. “Dean,” he whispered, his voice heavy with desire. Dean opened his eyes and the two men stared into the depths of one another, their foreheads still touching, their breaths sharing the same air. Michael whispered gentle praises to them. Castiel knew that they were performing better than he could have hoped. 

\- - -

Dean had never had a photoshoot like this. It was intoxicating. He wanted to do every photoshoot from now on with Cas. The man was alluring in a way that Dean couldn’t resist. He quickly forgot about his inhibition and gave himself over to the seductive energy flowing between them. He didn’t care that he was naked and exposed to the camera. All he cared about in that moment was the temptation of Cas.  
  
Cas slowly pulled back and sat back against the back of the chair. Dean, finding a streak of bravery, decided to crawl up onto the chair and slowly move to where he was straddling Cas. He was vaguely aware of the camera and Michael and the sound of the shutter. But he didn’t care. All he wanted in that moment was Cas.  
  
Dean stayed up on his knees, not allowing full contact between them at first. He saw Cas looking up at him reverently, as though worshipping him. The gaze was intense. Dean could feel it in his very soul. Cas reached up a hand and rubbed up and down Dean’s arms. He didn’t pull him down, but Dean knew what Cas wanted. Dean slowly lowered himself onto Castiel’s lap and let their erections rest between their stomachs.  
  
Dean wanted so much more, but he knew they had to wait. This wasn’t the time or place. But he also knew that they were making beautiful art together. Dean felt a little smug when he thought about how great these pictures would turn out.  
  
Now fully seated on Castiel’s lap, Dean leaned his head forward so their foreheads rested together once again. The movement gave their cocks a little more friction between them. They both gasped, their chest heaving and creating more friction. It was agonizing and, yet, perfect at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head ; )

What the hell was Dean doing to him? Did Dean know every little button of Castiel’s to push to turn him and drive him wild? Castiel was so hard that it hurt. He needed to relieve the tension. He knew they couldn’t do it here, in Michael’s studio. But he was so incredibly aroused that it was painful. He laid back against the chair and shook his head. “I can’t. We have to stop.”  
  
Michael immediately pulled himself away from the camera. ”Absolutely.” Castiel had never stopped a session early. But he couldn’t take any more. He had to put an end to this teasing. Michael was, as always, completely fine with the decision his subject made.  
  
Castiel looked up to see Dean’s expression. He looked confused, ashamed, and a bit hurt. “No! No, Dean! It’s not like that,” Castiel reached up and pulled Dean tight to him, holding him close. “I needed to stop because you’ve got me too turned on. Every cell in my body is humming and it’s almost painful. I want you so badly.”  
  
“Oh!” Dean whispered, voice flooded with relief. “I thought… maybe I’d gone too far.”  
  
“No,” Castiel whispered back, his lips ghosting on the shell of Dean’s ear. “We haven’t gone far enough and that’s the problem.”  
  
“Oh, thank god.” Dean sighed and relaxed onto Castiel. His weight was solid and reassuring.  
  
Castiel noticed Michael looking at them with longing. He was seeing something beautiful before him and he wanted to capture it. Castiel slyly nodded to Michael, who positioned himself behind his camera and took one last photo before turning and leaving the room.  
  
“No sex in my studio!” Michael chided before leaving the room. Castiel felt Dean laugh on top of him and the movement didn’t help Castiel’s situation at all.  
  
“Oh God!” Castiel moaned. “Dean, you have to get off of me before I get fired for coming in Michael’s studio!” Dean obediently moved off of Castiel, taking care not to rub his throbbing erection any more and make matters worse. 

\- - -

Dean walked over to the wardrobe area as best he could while sporting the world’s hardest erection. Castiel and this photoshoot were driving him to the brink of insanity. He only hoped he could last long enough for them to make it back to his place.  
  
He put his shirt back on without a problem. But his pants would be another story. He took a moment to think of Sammy and Bobby and anyone else he could that would chase his libido away. He needed to get dressed and fast! The moment his erection finally flagged, he tucked himself into his jeans and zipped them up, relieved to be in something roomier than the photoshoot jeans he’d worn earlier.  
  
He walked out from behind the curtain to find Cas dressed and ready to go. Apparently he, too, had thought of something to help himself fit back into his clothes. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel chuckled before replying, “I had to imagine my brother sunbathing nude on my back deck.”  
  
“Bet that image did the trick!”  
  
“Now and when I first saw it in person!” Castiel laughed. Dean laughed along with him, thanking his lucky stars that he’d never stumbled on Sammy sunbathing naked.  
  
“Whose place is closer?” Castiel inquired before adding, “Mine is about 10 minutes away.”  
  
“Sounds like yours it is!” Dean replied, opening Google Maps and handing Cas his phone. Cas typed in his address before handing the phone back to Dean.  
  
“Meet me there as soon as possible. But don’t break any laws on the way! If you go to jail tonight, that will put a damper on my plans of spending the whole night fucking your brains out.” Dean couldn’t find the words to express his reaction. All he could do was moan and go weak in the knees.  
  
“Get your perfect ass to your car right now!” Dean commanded.  
  
“Ooh! I like it when you get all dominant. Of course, I make an excellent dom myself!” Castiel winked and turned away, exiting the studio. Dean took a moment to catch his breath before exiting himself.  
  
On his way past Michael’s office, Dean heard Michael call out to him. “I’ll get your paperwork another day, Dean! Have fun and be safe!”  
  
“Michael, I still mean this in a truly platonic and business-like way: I love you!” Just before Dean exited the building, he heard Michael’s hearty laugh behind him. 

\- - -

Castiel had told Dean not to break any laws on the way to his place, but Castiel found himself wanting to speed like a demon to get home. He couldn’t wait to get Dean into his bed and have his way with him.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Castiel pulled up to the gates of his home and punched in the code. He left the gate open behind him, so that Dean could get in as well. Castiel drove up to the two car detached garage and parked. He walked back outside and awaited Dean’s arrival. As soon as Dean pulled through the gates, Castiel hit a button for them to close and lock behind him.  
  
He confidently strode up to his front door and unlocked it. He watched as Dean exited one of the sexiest cars Castiel had ever seen. As Dean approached him, Castiel remarked, “I don’t know which is sexier: you or your car!”  
  
“Complimenting my Baby earns you even more brownie points! And I was already falling pretty hard.” Castiel drew in a breath but didn’t comment. He wanted to ask more, but he had a hunch that a conversation about feelings would derail their plans of a steamy night in bed. So he put it off for later.  
  
“Follow me,” he commanded in a sultry tone.  
  
“Yes, master,” Dean responded teasingly.  
  
“I like the sound of that,” Castiel commented, smiling flirtatiously at Dean.

\- - -

The drive over had caused Dean’s erection to go away completely. But now, hearing the deep baritone of Castiel’s voice and seeing his handsome figure in front of him, Dean’s cock was fully paying attention once more. As soon as they crossed the threshold and had the door closed, Dean grabbed Castiel and slammed his back against the wall in a searing kiss.  
  
“I have been waiting to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you. Show me to your bedroom right now!” He commanded.  
  
“Or you’ll what?” Castiel challenged, smirking.  
  
“Or I’ll go home right now,” Dean threatened, knowing he would never be able to actually leave.  
  
“No,” Castiel practically whined. He thrust his hands into Dean’s back pockets and pulled him in.  
  
The friction of their throbbing cocks touching through their jeans was too much. Dean had had enough teasing for one day. He looked Cas firmly in the eyes and firmly demanded, “Bed! Now!”  
  
Castiel released him and turned, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him up the grand staircase. Dean mentally noted how amazing Cas’s house was. It was grand and luxuriously furnished. Cas must have had constant work if he could afford such a place. Dean quickly put the thought out of his mind as Castiel lead him to a door and practically kicked it open. 

\- - -

Castiel turned on the lights in his bedroom and pulled Dean inside. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind them. When he turned around, Dean was already halfway undressed. Castiel quirked an eyebrow in question.  
  
“I ain’t waiting one second longer, Cas!” Dean answered his unspoken question.  
  
“Thank fuck!” Castiel replied, quickly stripping himself as well.  
  
Suddenly, they were both naked again. Only this wasn’t Michael’s studio. They were allowed to touch, to taste, to take as much as they needed. Castiel gasped as Dean dropped to his knees in front of him and took Castiel into his mouth.  
  
“Dean! Oh god yes, Dean!” Castiel cried out, overwhelmed by both the gesture as well as the sensations. He hadn’t expected Dean to be so immediately giving. It made him fall even harder in love with this amazing man he’d barely just met.  
  
“You seem to need this more than I do right now,” Dean took a moment to comment before running his tongue from base to tip and swirling it around the head of Castiel’s cock. Cas threw his head back and moaned.  
  
“Oh god, Dean! Your mouth is fucking magic!”  
  
“There’s more where that came from,” Dean remarked, sucking Cas’s full length into his mouth and humming. Cas’s knees gave way and Dean had to react quickly to stop him from falling. “Let’s move this to the bed,” Dean suggested, pulling off but still taking a moment to wrap his hand around Cas’s cock and stroke.  
  
Dean gently guided Cas over to the bed and allowed him to fall back onto it. Dean climbed up onto the bed and situated himself between Cas’s legs. He deftly took Cas’s entire length in his mouth once more. He combined suction with movement of his tongue in a way that had Castiel on the brink almost immediately. When Dean relaxed his throat and deep throated Castiel, the feelings were simply overwhelming. Dean had, without a doubt, the most skillful mouth that Cas had ever felt.  
  
“Dean! Dean!” Castiel breathed out between moans. “I’m going to come!”  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Dean managed to ask without removing his mouth from Castiel’s hardened length. The vibrations of his speech set Castiel’s nerves on fire. He moaned wantonly before finally managing to reply.  
  
“No! Please, god, no! Don’t stop!”  
  
“Okay then,” Dean hummed and relaxed his throat once more. He sped up his movements as his head bobbed up and down Castiel’s rod. Castiel didn’t even attempt to keep his hips still. If Dean could take the entirety of him like that, who was he to show restraint?  
  
All too quickly and simultaneously an eternity later, Castiel felt his muscles seizing up and his hips stuttering. His orgasm swept over him as he shot his load down Dean’s throat.  
  
Dean swallowed him down and lapped up a few strays drops that he hadn’t swallowed on the first go. Castiel, now overly sensitive, wiggled below him. “Stop stop stop!” Castiel cried out, unable to conjure up any other words. Dean simply laughed and pulled off, kissing the inside of Castiel’s thigh.

\- - - 

Dean laid down alongside Castiel. He lightly brushed his fingertips over Castiel’s chest and abs while he waited for Castiel to catch his breath and come back to himself. Castiel’s hooded and glassy eyes told Dean that he’d done a good job. Once Castiel began to return to reality, Dean started peppering kisses across his jaw, down his throat, and along his torso.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me, Dean!” Cas commented, humming with pleasure as Dean dragged his tongue along the outlines of Cas’s rock hard abs. “Besides,” Cas continued, cupping Dean’s face and pulling him off of him, “it’s my turn now to rock your world.”  
  
“Oh, interesting,” Dean grinned at him. “Did I rock your world, Cas?”  
  
“You are an asshole, Dean,” Cas replied jokingly.  
  
“You love my asshole!” Dean countered.  
  
“Oh, I will later!” Cas teased.  
  
“That better be a promise because I-” Dean was stopped mid-sentence as Castiel suddenly began sucking a mark into Dean’s thigh. Dean had never cared much for hickeys before. Then again, he’d never had a hickey on his thigh before. The feeling was blissful.  
  
Before Dean could recover from that sensation, he was awash with an even better sensation. His cock, which had long been neglected due to the obligations of the photoshoot, was suddenly surrounded by wet heat.  
  
Dean looked down to see Castiel’s mouth wrapped around his length, one hand pumping the base, the other playing with Dean’s balls. He threw his head back and arched his back. It felt so damn good! Cas had been right: he was already rocking Dean’s world.  
  
“Holy fuck, Cas! That feels amazing!” Dean exclaimed.  
  
“Mmmm,” Cas hummed, mouth still around Dean’s erection. He pulled off for a second to add, “You seem to like to talk dirty in bed. And I really like hearing it. Give it to me good, Dean!” He plunged back down on Dean’s length, taking him fully into his mouth this time.  
  
“Fuck, yes, Cas! Oh goddam, that feels so fucking good!” When Cas hummed appreciatively, Dean knew he had been serious about the dirty talk. Dean was excited to actually be able to talk dirty during sex. Most of his previous partners, both male and female, didn’t care for it or told him it was excessive. But Cas seemed to be loving it. “Holy shit, Cas, right there! Fuck! Yes! God, yes! Your mouth is so fucking talented! I want to feel those plump lips and that strong tongue on me every night!” 

\- - -

Castiel almost paused at that. Did Dean mean that? Every night? Or was he just saying things in a moment of passion? Castiel had to put aside his thundering heart and focus on the leaking cock in front of him. He swirled his tongue once, twice, around the head and felt Dean tremble beneath him.  
  
Castiel loved giving head. The control and power it gave him was a rush. He loved watching his partner become undone beneath him. He loved knowing that he had been the one to make them come undone. 

\- - -  
Cas was a genius when it came to giving head. He knew exactly when to speed up and when to slow down. Dean wanted to continue his litany of dirty talk, but he was quickly losing the ability to speak. “Oh, yeah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean breathed out, wriggling and arching underneath Cas. Dean had noticed that Cas wasn’t deep throating him. He didn’t want to cross any lines, so he kept his hips still. It took a monumental effort not to fuck up into Castiel’s mouth, but he managed to. Even without deep throating, Cas was still doing amazing things that drove Dean absolutely wild!  
  
“Cas, baby, I’m close! I’m almost- oh fuck! Almost there!” As if on cue, Cas seemed to double his efforts. Dean pounded his fist into the sheets, unable to stand the pleasure that was threatening to crush him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good during sex. And this was only round one.  
  
Before he could catch his breath, Dean was coming: fast and hard. Castiel swallowed and sucked and lapped up every drop before crawling back up Dean’s body and laying beside him.  
  
“You have no idea how hot you are when you talk like that, Dean,” Castiel commented, laying a quick kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose as Dean caught his breath. Dean filed the sweet gesture away for later, not daring to ask just then if it meant something more or was post-coital bliss.


End file.
